$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {4} \\ {-1} & {0}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {1} \\ {2} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2}-{-2} & {4}-{1} \\ {-1}-{2} & {0}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{4} & {3} \\ {-3} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$